dulce o travesura
by kawaiikirkland
Summary: alfred le pide dulces a mexico pero este le dice que no tiene , aun que puede que eso no sea tan malo despues de todo es dulce o travesura ¿no?. usamex advertencia: yaoi, lemon (o al menos intento).


**Mi primer lemon lo siento si está demasiado mal ^^u**

**Advertencia:** yo escribiendo un lemon

**Genero: **humor , romance.

/

México se encontraba acostado en su cama (ya eran como las 9 pero no le daba sueño) viendo al techo sumergido en sus pensamientos profundos como ''por que Alfred es tan estúpido" pero no lograba encontrar una respuesta como siempre. se oyeron pasos y la puerta abriéndose lentamente , no se asusto después de todo aquel que no le tiene miedo a la muerte a que le puede temer aun que…

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando deslumbro una peluca y una nariz roja…o no acaso eso era…

-haaaaa un payaso haaa aléjate de mi pinche cosa horrible Haaaa se magia antigua y no tengo miedo de usarla!

El payaso (que por cierto tenia ojos azules) se le estaba acercando

A México le dio el susto de su vida y le arrojo su masculino peluche de jalapeño con bigote y sombrero a la "horrenda criatura"

-hahaha debiste ver tu cara Alex hahaha(quitándose la máscara)

- gringo pendejo (con el seño fruncido)

-hahaha bueno meccico vine por dulces trick or trad

Mostrando una calabaza de plástico con algunos dulces dentro (era halloween pero a mexico le dio flojera salir a pedir dulces).

-No tengo dulces Alfredo

-Es Alfred, y encerio no tienes dulces para darme(afila la mirada)

-No

Alfred se le acerco un mucho demasiado al mexicano que ahora se encontraba parado frente a la cama , haciendo que este se sonrojara , "que lindo" pensó el de ojos azules y lo beso tirándolo donde estaba inicialmente ,en la cama.

Al principio fue un beso superficial pero cuando el mas bajo intento quejarse abrió la boca dejando entrar a la lengua extranjera.

A chocolate y canela ese era el sabor que inundaba sus papilas sin duda sabia a gloria.

Alfred tuvo que dejar de besarlo por falta de aire(en esos momentos es cuando deseaba respirar por la piel como las plantas)dejando una pequeña línea de saliva entre sus bocas.

El pecho de Alejandro subía y bajaba rápidamente, estaba tan rojo como los tomates de España(fusososo)

-al..fred …que..haces..pende..jo..(intentando regular su respiración)

El rubio se le acerco al oído causando un ligero estremecimiento al sentir el cálido aliento que emanaba de su boca.

-recuerdas es dulce o travesura

Hablo con una voz ronca y sensual Que seduciría a las mismas piedras, lamiéndole la oreja , el otro solo se mordía los labios intentando contener un gemido sin mucho exito

Alfred lo volvió a besar esos labios con sabor tan afrodisiaco mas apasionadamente que antes ,amaba ese sabor casi tanto como amaba a la persona dueña de este.

Levantó la camisa del moreno dejando expuesta la piel acanelada de su pecho y torso.

Se separo del beso y bajo asta los pequeños y rosados pezones mordiéndolos y succionándolos.

-aaaah al..fred aaah no ha..gas e..so

El latino simplemente no podía evitar gemir se estaba excitando de sobremanera sintiendo esa lengua en sus pezones.

Las manos estadounidenses comenzaron a recorrer todo el territorio mexicano intentando dejar mas piel expuesta bajándole el pantalón de piyama que traía dejándolo solo en ropa interior, comenzó a acaric**i**arle las piernas y bajo con su lengua por todo el torso y seguía bajando y bajando….

El latino comenzó a retorcerse pues se estaba acercando demasiado al D.F .

Alfred que ya había bajado los bóxers del otro tomo la región vital introduciéndola en su boca.

-haaaa al…fred..haaaa mmm

Metía las manos entre los rubios cabellos intentando quitarlo pero esa sensación lo estaba enloqueciendo no podía contener los jadeos y gemidos que salían de su boca.

Se binó. Alfred saboreo la esencia q hace tanto que deseaba probar, tomándola toda sin desperdiciar ni una gota.

Miro a su acompañante, el ojicafe tenía los ojos entre cerrados , sus mejillas tenían un fuerte sonrojo y su respiración estaba agitada , dando una imagen simplemente erótica, sintió una fuerte presión en los pantalones lo mejor era continuar.

Ataco los ya rojos y húmedos labios nuevamente pero ahora siendo correspondido lo que le sorprendo pues alex normalmente era demasiado orgulloso (cofcoftsundarecofcof).

Las lenguas se entrelazaban y exploraban la cavidad contraria.

E.U.A bajo una mano asta la parte trasera de México introduciendo uno de sus dedos haciendo que el otro se arqueara y así introdujo el segundo y tercer dedo haciendo que el otro soltera quejidos y jadeos. Cando creyó que ya estaba preparado saco los tres dedos y se desabrocho el pantalón.

- va a doler un poco right

Levanto una de las piernas del mexicano y entro lentamente para no lastimarlo, acallando sus gemidos entre besos.

-grin..go id..iota duele

Pequeñas gotas cristalinas caían de los ojos del mas bajo dolía pero era un dolor placentero, cuando se acostumbro movió las caderas dando la señal al otro de que ya se podía mover.

Comenzó con un vaivén lento y fue subiendo la intensidad hasta salir por completo y volver a entrar de una sola vez, haciéndolo gemir descontroladamente, amaba oír esos gemidos que para el eran equivalentes al canto de los ángeles.

El rubio toco un punto un punto muy placentero dentro del otro, el mexicano se aferro mas fuerte con sus piernas quería sentirlo de nuevo más adentro, mas fuerte, al notar esto USA comenzó a golpear en ese punto viendo como la cara del otro se desfiguraba de puro placer.

Comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas, el moreno se corrió por segunda vez, su interior se contrajo y el otro también se binó soltando un gemido ahogado.

Alfred pensaba que tal vez Alejandro lo mataría en la mañana, si era lo más seguro, pero no se arrepentía de nada pues ese había sido el mejor halloween de su vida.

lo que no sabía era que a Alejandro no le había desagradado la situación(por más que intentara negárselo a si mismo) y la máxima reacción que recibiría seria unos cuantos gritos y uno que otro golpe, y que de quien se iba a tener que cuidar era de cierto español sobreprotector que si se enteraba lo mejor que podría hacer era rezar por su vida porque se lo iba a llevar la chingada y más si a este se le sumaba cierto mafioso italiano.

En otra parte del mundo

-que te pasa bastardo

-nada lovilove es que de repente me dieron ganas de matar a Alfred

- ahora que lo pienso a mi también bastardo

-por que será bueno no importa mientras no se allá acercado a uno de mis lindos hijos(aura maligna)

-no creo bastardo nadie están estúpido como para meterse con el hijo del líder de la mafia italiana

Pero en realidad si existía uno y su nombre era Alfred f. jones que sin duda si se enteraban de lo sucedido tendría sus días contados…

/

**Aquí termina mi primer fic con disque lemon que creo que me salió algo raro XD **

**Acepto pastelazos (de preferencia de chocolate ñum), tomatazos, cometarios positivos , críticas constructivas o lo que caiga.**

**By kawaiikirkland**


End file.
